cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Sharon Stone
Sharon Stone (1958- ) Film Deaths *''Action Jackson'' (1988) [Patrice Dellaplane]: Shot in the chest by Craig T. Nelson in their bedroom. Her body is shown again afterwards when the police investigate in Carl Weathers' bedroom, where she had been planted as a frame-up. (Nudity Alert: Topless) *''Total Recall'' (1990) [Lori Quaid]: Shot in the head by Arnold Schwarzenegger when she pulls a gun on him. (See also Kate Beckinsale in the 2012 remake.) *''Casino'' (1995) [Ginger McKenna Rothstein]: Dies of a heroin overdose (which has been deliberately "spiked" by hitmen); we see her after she takes the drugs when she staggers out into the hallway, collapses and dies. This is a matter of historic record, as "Ginger"'s real-life counterpart, Geri McGee Rosenthal, died similarly. (Thanks to Neda, Matthew and Ioana) *''Last Dance (1996) [''Cindy Liggett]:'' Executed by lethal injection.'' *''Picking Up the Pieces (2000)'' [Candy Cowley]: Sawed in half and dismembered (off-screen) by Woody Allen, who then buries her body parts in the desert. Her severed hand is featured prominently throughout the movie when it's found in a small New Mexico town, where it begins healing people miraculously and gets mistaken for a holy relic. Her ghost appears to Woody in a few scenes after her death. *''Catwoman'' (2004) [Laurel Hedare]: Falls to her death from a tall building, at the end of a fight with Halle Berry. Her body rapidly ages in death. (Thanks to Dick Hertz and Gary) TV Deaths *''Magnum, P.I.: Echoes of the Mind: Part 2'' (1984) [Diane Dupres/Deirdre Dupres]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by shooting herself in the head. We hear the shot as we see Tom Selleck rushing forward trying to stop her. *''Mosaic'' (2018) [Olivia Lake]. Beaten to death with a hammer. The series is left open-ended and does not resolve the question of who committed the murder. Gallery 69946.jpg|Sharon Stone in Magnum, P.I.: Echoes of the Mind IMG_8609.JPG|Sharon Stone in Action Jackson Main-qimg-3dadf35ed6c089aa8ab0f10f00a0ead3-c.jpeg|Sharon Stone in Total Recall Screen Shot 1398-07-02 at 12.45.16.png|Sharon Stone in Casino Screen Shot 1398-07-02 at 13.35.35.png|Sharon Stone in Last Dance Screen Shot 1398-07-02 at 13.04.06.png|Sharon Stone in Mosaic Stone, Sharon Stone, Sharon Category:1958 Births Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Buddhist Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Blondes Category:Killed by a Planet Hollywood Actor Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by drug overdose Category:Death scenes by injection Category:Razzie Award Winners Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Videos Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by bisection Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes in Prison Category:Actors who died in a Scorsese movie Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Martial artists Category:Athletes Category:Actors who died in Paul Verhoeven Films Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Mixed martial artists Category:Parents Category:Actors who died in Arnold Schwarzenegger Movies Category:DC Stars Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:Actors who died in a Craig R. Baxley movie Category:Police Academy cast members Category:Death scenes by lethal injection Category:Gangster Stars Category:People who died in a Peter Weir film Category:Actors who died in John Milius Movies Category:Actors who died in Michael Cimino Movies Category:Satellite Award Nominees Category:The Practice Cast Members Category:Law and Order: Special Victims Unit Cast Members Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:Actors who died in Philip K. Dick Movies Category:Actors who died in Bruce Beresford Movies Category:Nudity Category:People who died in a Batman film Category:Batman cast members